The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine component and, more particularly, to the cooling of the component having an internal baffle.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, include a fan section to propel the aircraft, a compressor section to pressurize a supply of air from the fan section, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases and generate thrust. Downstream of the turbine section, an augmentor section, or “afterburner,” is operable to selectively increase the thrust. The increase in thrust is produced when fuel is injected into the core exhaust gases downstream of the turbine section and burned to generate a second combustion.
The turbine section typically includes alternating rows of turbine vanes and turbine blades. The turbine vanes are stationary and function to direct the hot combustion gases that exit the combustor section. Due to the relatively high temperatures of the combustion gases, various cooling techniques are employed to cool the turbine vanes and blades.
The vanes typically include a hollow airfoil with a concave pressure wall and an opposite convex suction wall. Among the various cooling techniques are convection, impingement, film cooling as well as radiation within and through the airfoil walls. Improvements in cooling effectiveness is desirable.